


Date Night

by Skyeec2



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other, agender characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 12:45:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18571774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyeec2/pseuds/Skyeec2
Summary: Cirava has this shit in the bag my dude! Or they would if Charun didn't insist on ruining the plans they definitely didn't have, ya know?





	Date Night

Cirava had this shit in the bag, no need to worry about anything at all, it’s all cool in the hood, everybody’s all chill and they were ready to hang with Charun and just see where the night went. Nobody had researched for hours beforehand when the other had casually mentioned wanting to come spend the evening hanging out and watching the death games stream together, no not at all. And nobody had gotten everything as close to perfect as they could to make sure that nothing would go even close to wrong tonight.

No, of course not. Because everyone was chill and everything was good in this hive.

Yeah.

All good.

Everything was good.

They were good.

…

…

All good.

Never mind that Charun had been in their hive for almost an hour and they hadn’t been able to do half the things they’d… not planned on… yeah. Never mind any of that.

It was all good.

They were just chilling on the couch with the olive, nothing out of the ordinary, nothing to bat an eye at. Yeah their arm was thrown over the back of the couch as they lounged, around the olive so that their hand could brush their opposite shoulder every now and again, all accidentally of course. Not purposefully planned to coincide with the more intense scenes on the stream. Not at all.

…

Please someone help them, they’re  _so_  queer, gog they’re  _such_  a mess.

It’s ok, it’s fine. They’ve got this whole thing down and handled and OH FUCK CHARON’S HOLDING THEIR HAND WHAT DO? WHAT DO!?

Breath, they’ve just gotta breath. They’ve got this, even if this is way ahead of what they’d had planned for the night. They’ve got this.

Just gotta go with the flow and bump things along a bit maybe.

“You’re… kinda tense tonight.” Nope, you’re doomed, they’re onto you, you’re  _doomed_.

“What? Me? Nah I’m chill, everything’s alright, nothing to worry about at all.” There, waved off, you did it, night’s saved.

“… If you’re sure.” Then they’re focusing back on the screen, best thing Cirava could have wished for. One of the benefits of having a more go-with-the-flow datemate that’s curling into their side, Charun’s head’s on their shoulder now, this is… this is a thing now ok.

Cirava has got this shit down pat.

They’re just going to carefully rest their own head against Charun’s.

They are.

Gonna do it.

Any minute now.

They are.

…

They did it.


End file.
